


Мы еще не закончили

by Molly_Shears



Category: Neuromancer - William Gibson
Genre: Action, Gen, POV Molly Millions
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-28
Updated: 2013-10-28
Packaged: 2017-12-30 19:23:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 492
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1022470
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Molly_Shears/pseuds/Molly_Shears
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>«Я очнулась. Я находилась, как обычно, с клиентом. Нас обоих заливала кровь. Мы были не одни. Она была совершенно… мёртвая» ©</p>
            </blockquote>





	Мы еще не закончили

Когда я проснулась, первое, что мне предстояло увидеть, — абсолютно пустые глаза той девицы. Такие впоследствии я встречала только однажды, у Армитиджа, Корто, или как там его на самом деле звали, с той лишь разницей, что девица была мертва, а он — жив. Хотя тут как посмотреть.

Вокруг — кровь: на кровати, на моём обнажённом теле, на руках этого урода, клиента, в котором я сразу же узнала сенатора. Такую противную морду ни с кем не спутаешь. Но мы ведь ещё не закончили, и этот мудак, заметив, что я вроде как уже в себе и врубаюсь в ситуацию, всё время повторял: «Что такое? Что случилось?».

Он перестал тыкаться в меня своим огрызком только после того, как я толкнула его в грудь, давая понять, что это дерьмо не по мне. Замер, вытаращил рыбьи глаза и растянул синюшные губы в отвратительной улыбке. На мгновение мне показалось, что передо мной один из тех недоразвитых, с отклонениями, для которых мёртвая девка рядом всего лишь «что случилось?». Но только на мгновение. Нет, он не был больным — он был сенатором. И, как сенатор, знал, что ни хера ему за такие выходки не будет.

— Ах ты жирный ублюдок, — сказала я, осторожно выбираясь из-под потной туши. — Мерзкий жирный ублюдок.

Он продолжал улыбаться. Наверное, этот идиот думал, что моё поведение — часть процесса, игра, сюрприз от владельцев борделя. И всё ждал, что же будет дальше.

А дальше… Выбросив правую руку вперёд, я выпустила из-под ногтей новенькие лезвия и резанула ему по щеке. Могу поспорить, что видела в разошедшихся краях раны его жёлтые зубы. Он завизжал, как свинья, зажал рану рукой и рванулся к двери, только вот карта, отпирающая замок, осталась на тумбочке, и, чтобы до неё добраться, ему надо было пройти мимо меня.

Неожиданно уродец затих и медленно, боясь сделать резкое движение, начал обходить меня по дуге. Я не сразу поняла, зачем. И только проследив за его взглядом, заметила торчащую из спины мёртвой девицы резную рукоятку в форме жуткого вида рыбины — сразу видно, какой-то грёбаный антиквариат. Нож для писем. Этот говнюк протащил с собой хорошенько заточенный нож для писем и именно им прирезал несчастную. Даже в выборе средств дорогому сенатору надо было показать, какой же он сраный эстет.

Поняв, что я разгадала его план, жирный хрен пошёл ва-банк и дёрнулся вперёд, всё так же держась за разрезанную щеку. Но куда ему было тягаться со мной? Не зря же я отваливала такие деньги врачам из Тибы. Короткое мгновение — и ножик был у меня в руке: небольшой, красивый, но жутко неудобный — всё из-за этой рыбины. А сенатор, тихо поскуливая, отступал в угол — такой жалкий с этой своей лысиной, кривыми короткими ножками и маленьким, печально сморщившимся членом. Он, конечно, был тем ещё говнюком, но быстро сообразил, что к чему. Запертая дверь, звукоизоляция, труп и голая, перепачканная кровью девка с ножом для писем — из такой ситуации просто так не выбраться. А мне всего-навсего хотелось дать ему то, чего он желал — в моём понимании, разумеется. И, двигаясь к нему навстречу, я спросила:

— Что такое? Что случилось? Мы ведь ещё не закончили.


End file.
